Energy storage devices, including batteries and capacitors, are often used in various electronic devices. Batteries, for example, have a wide range of uses, particularly those capable of recharging. One type of rechargeable battery includes Li ion batteries that are used in mobile electronics due to the high energy density and efficiency of these devices. However, Li ion batteries are not suitable for energy storage systems where high power or fast charging/discharging capabilities are desirable. In addition, Li ion batteries have other disadvantages such as high cost, low cycling life, and various safety issues affecting the potential future of this type of battery for electrical vehicles, grid scale storage, and other related applications.